Believe Me Baby, I Just Can Love You
by cute voodoo
Summary: Keadaan dimana seorang Park Chanyeol mengacuhkan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.


Title : Believe Me Baby, I Just Can Love You.

Author : cute voodoo

Length : Oneshoot

Pair : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Cameo : other EXO member

Disclaimer : Member EXO milik orangtuanya, milik SM dan juga milik aku . FF INI MUTLAK MILIK SAYA JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENG-COPAS FF MILIK SAYA ATAU SAYA AKAN MENJADIKAN ANDA SEBAGAI MAKANAN BUAYA MILIK SAYA *wajah serem*

Warning : typo(s), OOC, Alur Kecepatan Kadang Juga Gak Nyambung -_-v . Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary : Keadaan dimana seorang Park Chanyeol mengacuhkan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.

A/N : FF yang romantis gak jadi, sedih gak jadi, baca FF ini menyebabkan mual-mual, pening dan juga gejala yang lainnya.

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Yeollie~" rengek manja sebuah suara dari namja mungil yang berada di samping namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu.

"hmm."

"Yeollie~ aku mau tanya sesuatu." rengek suara namja mungil itu lagi.

"ne?" hanya jawaban singkat kali ini yang di dapat untuk sebuah rengekan manja dari namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ aku mau menanyakan sesuatu~" rengek Baekhyun –lagi-

"tanya apa?" Chanyeol masih asik dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya tanpa memandang ke arah Baekhyun

"Yeollie! Can you look at me eoh?! You don't love me again! Huh! I hate you!"

Taraa~ namja mungil itu mulai habis kesabarannya hingga ia yang biasanya tidak berteriak seperti itu kini berteriak pada namja yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya itu.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mereka di banting dengan kasar. Namja bernama Park Chanyeol atau yang biasa di panggil Yeollie oleh Baekhyun itu dengan segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menyusul namja spesialnya keluar kamar.

"Suho-hyung!"

Chanyeol dengan segera memanggil namja berwajah malaikat yang biasa di panggil Suho itu yang sedang menonton televisi.

"ne?"

Suho menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

"apa kau lihat Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?"

"ne, Byun Baekhyun."

"ah~ tadi dia meminta izin padaku untuk keluar sebentar."

"keluar?!"

"tentu saja." Jawab Suho santai.

"Leader bodoh! Sekarang ini sedang musim dingin! Dan di luar bersalju!" "aissh~ Byun Baekhyun! Kemana kau malam-malam begini."

Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa memakai mantel tebal miliknya dan juga syal berwarna merah yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding, jam 9 malam.

BLAM!

Pintu di tutup kasar oleh Chanyeol, mungkin ia kesal karena perbuatan Suho yang mengizinkan Byun Baekhyun-nya keluar di malam hari di musim dingin bersalju.

Sedangkan Suho? Dia hanya merutuki dirinya karena ia terlalu asik dengan drama kesukaan miliknya, sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat lagi sudah jam berapa dan dengan mudahnya ia mengizinkan salah satu membernya keluar. Dan ia memang pantas jika menerima bentakan dari Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Leader bodoh'.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan jalannya yang tergesa-gesa namun dengan tetap awas pada keadaan sekitar untuk mencari namja kesayangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun~ kemana kau malam-malam begini. Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol selalu saja menyebutkan kata-kata itu semenjak ia keluar dari dorm EXO untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Tuhan, lindungi Baekhyun-ku, ia tidak pernah tahan pada keadaan dingin seperti ini."

Jalanan sekitar Seoul sudah mulai sepi, mungkin karena malam yang dingin dan bersalju. Jadi orang-oang lebih baik menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar di depan toko yang sudah tutup. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya yang berwarna putih itu. Dengan cekatan ia memencet angka nomor tiga untuk panggilan cepat Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebelah kirinya seraya melihat kesekeliling, berharap namja-nya melihatnya atau ia yang melihat namja-nya itu.

"aish~ Byun Baekhyun, ayolah angkat telpon ku."

Entah itu sudah panggilan yang keberapa kalinya namun namja-nya tidak mengangkat juga. Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sepuluh malam. Dengan segera ia berlari menyusuri –lagi- jalanan Seoul yang tertutup salju.

"ayo Chanyeol! Pikirkan~ jika kau menjadi Baekhyun, tempat mana yang akan kau kunjungi jika kau sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Chanyeol bermonolig kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar nampak berpikir.

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

Dengan langkah panjangnya yang tergesa-gesa ia menyusuri jalan ke tempat yang akan ia tuju. Danau dimana tempat ia dan Baekhyun mengikat janji untuk bersama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memegang lututnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia tergesa-gesa, tidak, tepatnya ia berlari Chanyeol melirik jamnya kembali. Jam setengah sebelas malam. Memang jalan dari tempat awal ia berada menuju ke danau yang akan ia tuju sedikit jauh. Setengah jam yang ia butuhkan.

Dengan segera Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri sekitar danau yang membeku itu, namun hanya satu pemandangan yang ia dapat sepi. Yap! Tidak ada orang satupun, bahkan namja yang ia cari ternyata tidak berada di sana. Baiklah, Chanyeol mulai sedikit frustasi sekarang dimana lagi ia harus menemukan namja yang ia cintai itu. Badannya pun sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol berbalik arah, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang dimana lagi ia harus mencari Baekhyun. Haruskah ia kembali ke dorm? Sementara Baekhyun belum ditemukan? Baiklah, ia benar-benar sangat kebingungan sekarang.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke arah dorm, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Chanyeol sempat berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun ada di taman yang mereka sering kunjungi. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Baekhyun-nya juga tidak berada disana.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

CKLEK~

"Chanyeol?!"

Suho yang membuka pintu untuk Chanyeol dengan paniknya segera membawa rapper EXO-K itu menuju ke ruang tengah, ia membaringkan Chanyeol di sofa ruang tengah. Suho berlari ke dapur. Lalu setelah itu ia berlari ke kamar ChanBaek untuk mengambil selimut tebal serta syal baru.

"Chanyeol, pakai ini. Lepas syalmu, syal mu sudah basah. Juga jaketmu. Kau pakai selimut ini saja."

Suho membantu Chanyeol untuk melepas syal dan jaket Chanyeol, lalu ia juga membantu Chanyeol memakai syal yang baru ia ambil lalu memakaikan syal tersebut ke leher jenjang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ternyata juga ada disana, ternyata Suho berlari ke dapur tadi untuk meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo mengambilkan sebaskom air hangat untuk merendam kaki Chanyeol.

"lepas kaus kakimu."

Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu membantu namja tinggi untuk melepaskan kaus kaki yang ia kenakan. Lalu memasukkan kaki Chanyeok ke dalam baskom yang berisi air hangat yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur.

Suho menyelimuti Chanyeol, lalu ia mematikan semua pendingin ruangan dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan setelah itu ia duduk di sebelah kiri Chanyeol.

"minum ini."

Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuatkan Chanyeol coklat hangat dengan segera memberikannya pada Chanyeol, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol.

"hyung~ apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol yang masih merasakan dingin yang luar biasa menusuk kulitnya bertanya dengan gigi yang gemeretuk.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kasihan melihat Happy Virus EXO-K itu, bagaimana perjuangannya mencari kekasihnya.

"belum, ia belum pulang."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"memanganya kau dengan Baekhyun ada masalah apa?"

Kyungsoo yang kasihan bertanya dengan polosnya pada Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol pun menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

07.00 PM KST

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

CKLEK~

"Baekkie?!"

"ne, ini aku hyung. Kenapa kau terkejut sekali?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Suho menyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dorm. Tepatnya menyeret kearah kamar miliknya dan Chanyeol.

"kenapa?"

"masuk dan lihatlah sendiri."

Suho membukakan pintu kamar ChanBaek, mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk lalu menutup pintu itu kembali.

Baekhyun terdorong masuk ke kamarnya pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah Chanyeol terbaring dengan selimut tebal hingga lehernya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka tirai kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya tidak nyaman, lalu ia mengerjapka matanya untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan matahari yang melesak matu ke retina matanya.

Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baekhyun? Selamat pagi. Kau sudah pulang sayang? Kau darimana? Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya namja tinggi-nya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur mereka dengan Chanyeol memakai kompres dan bibirnya yang pucat serta pecah-pecah.

Air mata Baekhyun melesak untuk memaksa keluar dari matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa menangis sayang? Ma…maafkan aku."

Chanyeol ingin segera berdiri namun dengan sigapnya Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya dari badannya. Ia mencium kening Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua karna aku kan? Maafkan aku Yeollie~"

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangkat wajah sembab milik Baekhyun. Ia mengecup bibir plum milik Baekhyun.

"don't cry baby. Ini bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku karna aku mengacuhkan mu."

Baekhyun menangis kembali.

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"jangan menangis lagi. Jangan menggunakan mata ini untuk menangis. Gunakanlah mata ini untuk melihat ku sayang. Jangan menangis untuk hal yang perlu ditangisi. Aku yang salah, jadi kau tak pantas untuk menangis."

Baekhyun sesegukkan. Ia mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"maafkan aku Yeollie, aku terlalu egois. Aku terlalu ingin diperhatikan olehmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku yang mengacuhkan mu. Jadi wajar saja jika kau berlaku seperti itu." "maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mencium kening, kedua mata Baekhyun, ke dua pipi Baekhyun lalu terakhir bibir Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku. Percaya padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang lain yang bisa kucintai selain dirimu. Aku tahu kau ingin menanyakan tentang yeoja yang merangkulku kemarin bukan?." "ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya sepupuku. Ingatlah janjiku saat aku mengucapkannya di danau itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan akan menjadi milikmu selamanya sampai maut yang memisahkan. Percaya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun hangat. Baekhyun menangis haru di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki Chanyeol sebagai namjanya.

END.

RCL JUSEYO (-)/

Gimme your kritik dan saran (?) agar saya tetap semangat menulis")9


End file.
